NoRWBY
by DrPhilInSweatpants
Summary: Ruby is dead. That should normally be the end to the story, but instead her story continues, this time as a Regalia of the war god Bishamon. Note: Would really like somebody to help with translating as we all know how dumb/bad Google Translate is.
1. Chapter 1

**NoRWBY** **Prologue.**

 **All content belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

'I died.'

Those were some of the last words I ever wanted to think, and funny enough, they were.

* * *

 **Unknown amount of time earlier..**

* * *

I was standing in Beacon's courtyard, fighting Grimm with the rest of my team,

"Ruby look out!" shouted Yang.

I quickly turned around, expecting to block a Grimm's claw, but there was nothing there. I looked around, but found nobody there either. A strange feeling began welling up inside of me, and I was prompted to cough into my hand. When I raised my hand back up however, I was startled by a dark red liquid covering it. Blood.

I looked down to see a black arrow of glass sticking out of where my heart was, and a sudden wave of pain struck out from the hole as a burning feeling spread throughout every part of me.

Screaming in pain, I fell over as the arrow disintegrated, letting blood pour out profusely from where my heart once was. I tried to cover up the wound in an effort to stop the blood from leaving, but it just sneaked between my fingers.

"Shit, RUBY!" I could faintly hear Yang shout before the signature sound of Ember Celica being fired at some enemy I couldn't see, before I felt very tired and passed out.

* * *

So now here I am, stuck in a seemingly endless void for what I assume to be the rest of my death. I can't hear anything, I can't feel anything, and I can't see anything. I wonder how Yang is doing, probably attending my funeral by now.

 **"You with nowhere to go and nowhere to return..."** A feminine voice called out. I quickly looked around to find who it was, but still saw nothing but black. **"I grant you a place to belong."** What does she mean 'place to belong?' **"My name is Bishamon. Bearing a posthumous name, you shall remain here. With this name, I make thee my servant."** Servant? What, like in a palace? **"With this name and its alternate, I use my life to make thee a Regalia! Thou art Aka! As Regalia, Kama! Come... Kamaki!"**

I suddenly felt myself traveling towards a strange light that had appeared. I was now inside of a plane of white, with various purple glass-like fragments scattered about.

"Revert, Aka." The female voice from before said, and I quickly found myself on a gray tile floor. I looked down to find that I wasn't wearing my old clothes, but instead a strange white robe of some kind.

I quickly jumped back. "W-where am I?" I asked.

"Takamagahara. Lady Bishamon resides here." A man with glasses and a military uniform said. I scanned my surroundings. I was in a large room with multiple columns. A large crowd was in front of me.

"I take it your are Lady Bishamon?" I asked the blonde lady, who merely nodded. "Could you tell me what Takamagahara is? I've never heard of it, which of the four kingdoms is it in?" I asked, with raised a few eyebrows.

"Four kingdoms?" The lady in front (who I assumed to be the boss) asked.

"Yeah you know! Atlas, Mistral, Vale, and Vacuo! I'm from Vale." I said, which startled just about everybody for some reason. "What, is that a problem?" I asked, tilting my head for effect.

"Uh.. no, its just that usually when a god gives you a name, you forget everything." The one with glasses said.

"Well that's dumb, I couldn't fight if I forgot everything!"

"I suppose that explains why I couldn't see your past. Do you remember your true name?" Lady Bishamon said.

"Of course I do! My name is Ruby. Ruby Rose. Wait, earlier you called me a 'Regalia.' Whats that?" I asked.

"Regalia are items that gods use for various task and purposes. They are created when a god chooses to give a dead spirit a name."

"But I already have a name."

"Which is why you usually lose your memories when a god gives you a name. You are quite unique in that regard."

"Hmm... I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try. What am I as a Regalia anyway?"

"I'll show you. Come, **Kama** **ki!** " Lady Bishamon shouted.

As a glowing 鎌 symbol appeared in front of my body, I began glowing, and flew into Lady Bishamon's hand. I looked over myself, and gasped. I had turned into Crescent Rose.

"I'm sorry that I can't understand this... object you turned into." Lady Bishamon apologized.

"No it's okay! You just haven't activated it yet." I said.

"Activated? What do you mean by that?"

"Well I made this so obviously I would know how to use it. It's name is Crescent Rose, and all you have to do is press that little red button."

As Bishamon pressed the aforementioned button, a series of clicks and hisses were made, as Crescent Rose unfurled to full size. Once it was fully extended, everybody gasped at the sheer size and complexity of the weapon.

"You are a scythe?" Lady Bishamon asked, reverting me to normal form.

"Yup, i'm also a high powered sniper rifle. Oh right, I need to see if I can still use my semblance. Lets try it now!"

Ignoring the confused muttering of 'what is a semblance,' I focused on my core and on the familiar feeling of my aura, directing it into my legs. As I felt my feet begin to tingle, I rushed forward towards Lady Bishamon, hugging her at high speed.

Meanwhile, everybody had watched as 'Ruby' seeming dissipated, leaving behind what appeared to be rose petals. An 'eep' directed their attention towards Lady Bishamon who had the young girl wrapped around her waist in a hug.

"Thank you Lady Bishamon!"

Bishamon decided to ask Ruby questions later.

* * *

 **Elsewhere...**

* * *

"Revert, Yuki, Huang."

Three flashes of light came from a boy wearing a tracksuit's wrists and hand respectively, who reformed into two people. One was a blonde boy, while the other was a blonde girl. While the blonde boy looked cold from the snow, the girl was **pissed off**.

"The hell? You there, tell me what you did with my sister or I'll break every bone in your body." The girl threatened the black haired boy.

"Sister? What are you talking about, the only spirit near you was him." The black haired boy said, pointing to the blonde boy. The blonde boy shied away from the other blonde's gaze, trying not to die a second time.

"Goddammit, where the hell is she? Ruby! Ruby!" The blonde girl called, but received no answer. She turned to the black haired boy. "Who the hell are you anyway!?"

"Calm down, Huang, don't get so worked up. My name is Yato, and i'm a god." Yato said.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!? Me and my sister were killed, I get resurrected by some idiot in a tracksuit? And what the hell is this 'Huang' crap? My name is Yang Xiao Long, get it right asshat!" Yang shouted.

"Wait, you remember your name? Haven't seen this before. *sigh* Just listen to me for a bit, we'll find your sister. Will you work for me until then?" Yato asked.

Yang crossed her arms in annoyance. "Fine, but the second we find her I leave you. Got it?"

"Fine by me."

The rest of the night was spent explaining and fighting.

* * *

 **Note: I will be using Google Translate a lot. I am really sorry if anybody seems OOC, I am not very good at writing about characters with multiple personalities.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NoRWBY** **Chapter 1.**

 **All content belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

After the crowd dispersed, I was led to Lady Bishamon's office, where she began to 'interrogate' me. When she asked about my past, I gave her a rundown of it. **(Basically telling somebody the events of Volumes 1-3)**

"So, you're telling me that you slew these 'Grimm' while you were alive? At first I wouldn't believe you, but considering that you have what you call a 'semblance' and made 'Crescent Rose,' I suppose I have to believe you." Said Lady Bishamon, who I really needed to come up with a nickname for.

"Lady Bishamon, you can't possibly be serious! She was probably just some chuunibyou with a knack for weapon making." The man with glasses said, who I learned was named Kazuma.

"Kazuma, I am several thousand years old, and I can recognize when somebody is lying. This girl is not, making her the second most experienced person here when it comes to combat."

This caused a few people in the room to feel annoyed that somebody younger than any of them somehow had them outclassed.

*sigh* "I suppose she is then, but I still worry about your effectiveness with her."

"Are you doubting Lady Bishamon? I didn't think her Blessed Vessel could do such a thing." The one with a beard said.

"I would never doubt her Kuraha, its just that we have a small issue. Typically, when a god names a spirit they gain the memories of the spirit, and therefore an innate understanding of how to use their weapon form. However, seeing as how Ruby still has her memories, I doubt that the understanding feature has 'activated' so to speak. Lady Bishamon, am I correct?"

Lady Bishamon stood up. "Come, **Kamaki**." She said as I was turned into a weapon, and felt a sudden presence within my own aura as if something had linked to it.

"Hmm... that is strange. I didn't have a clue as to how to use you beforehand, but now its bright as day. Maybe it requires direct contact?"

"Lady Bishamon, I think I have an idea." I said as she reverted me to normal. "When you transformed me, I felt a strange feeling, as if my aura had been linked to something. I think that the 'something' was you, or more accurately your soul. I don't think it will be an issue however, as you'd still need to hold me to use me."

"That would make sense. Now that the issue is resolved more or less, I believe that we should move on to a different topic. Ruby, would you like to be used for combat?"

"Lady Bishamon, I don't think she-" "No, its fine." I cut Kazuma off. "I would be happy to Lady Bishamon, but can I ask you for a favor first?" I asked, causing the other members to tense up, but they relaxed when Lady Bishamon raised her hand.

"Alright then, what would you ask of me?"

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. "Can I please come up with a nickname for you? I completely understand the need to respect you with a proper title, but 'Lady Bishamon' is too long and it makes me tired to keep repeating." I said, earning me a few death stares. They dissipated when Lady Bishamon began to laugh.

"I see, I suppose you could, but when I am among other gods and in public you will address me as 'Lady Bishamon.' Understood?" She asked.

I stood up and saluted playfully. "Of course I will, don't want to harm your reputation after all. Now what would be a good nickname? Gotta find some feature I can go off of. Hmm... I got it! Can I call you Big Yang?"

Lady Bishamon raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Because you remind me of my big sister Yang. She had long golden hair too, and she was a great fighter."

Seemingly taking it as a compliment, 'Big Yang' nodded. "I believe that will work. Tsuguha, would you take her to one of the spare rooms and get her measurements? She will need a uniform."

* * *

As Tsuguha and I stepped in to one of the spare rooms, I was amazed by it's design. It was the same size as my old dorm room, except the walls were blue. I looked into the corner to see a twin bed with blue covers. A wooden dresser was at the foot of the bed, most likely empty.

"Wow Tsuguha, this is amazing! I can't believe I get to sleep here." I exclaimed, flopping onto the bed.

"I know right? I was the same way when I first saw mine. Now, would you kindly take your clothes off?"

"What!? Why would I do that? Are you secretly some kind of pervert?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows for effect.

"No no no! Nothing of the sort! I was asked by Lady Bishamon to get your measurements, now would you please comply?" She said with a cherry red face.

As I stripped, Tsuguha gasped in horror, confusing me.

"Is something wrong?"

She merely pointed at my chest, which had a massive scar where my heart would be.

"Yes, that is what killed me. Now can you take my measurements?"

The rest of the measuring proceeded as expected.

"Umm... before I give this to Kazuma, could you just tell me what it was that caused... that?" She asked, pointing to my scar.

*sigh* "I was shot through the heart with a flaming arrow. Burned me from the inside out. Now can we drop the subject? I don't particularly like talking about how I died."

Tsuguha left the room for a few minutes, which gave me time to think about what could happen. What if somebody I was close to had been named by an enemy god?

Little did I know that not only was I right but I wasn't the only person thinking that.

When Tsuguha returned she had a black uniform similar to the one she was wearing, only with pants instead of a skirt. I wondered why, but decided not to ask. As I exited the room I was wearing a white dress shirt with a regal purple tie, covered by a black coat with gold buttons. I was wearing long black khakis and dress shoes as well.

All in all, my short hair made me look like a guy.

"Did you give me pants in a deliberate attempt to make me look like a guy?" I asked, causing Tsuguha to blush and run off, probably to alert Big Yang that I was ready to go.

* * *

 **Elsewhere...**

* * *

"Hello! Thank you for calling! Fast, affordable, and reliable! Delivery God Yato, at your service! Oh, okay, I get it. *beep* Hey Yang, Yukine, we got a job here!" Yato called out.

"What is it this time? Better be something interesting already." Said Yang, standing up in her new outfit. While Yukine had a blue hoodie, loose grey jeans, and a teal knit cap, Yang was wearing a gray jacket over a short orange tank top a little too small to fully cover her torso and a pair of gray-brown cargo pants. **(DGAS Yang with both arms.)**

"Client needs help with bullies. Guy sounded young, so probably just a kid. Either way, not gonna turn down money."

"Yato, is money all you ever think about?" Asked Hiyori.

"What? No, I have to think about how to get money too. Just take a look at this, I bought it at the market- OWOWOW! Yukine let go of my ears!" Yato called out in pain.

"Are you kidding me!? You spent our money on some bullshit gimmick to help you get rich quick!? You idiot!" Exclaimed Yang.

The rest of the day was filled with Yato getting his ass kicked by a pair of pissed off Regalia.

* * *

A **few things I didn't cover the first chapter.**

 **1\. I went with 'Kamaki' as Ruby's weapon name because (if GT can be trusted) Kama means sickle or in this case, a scythe. Just added the standard ki suffix that you find on every weapon's name. I.e, Sekki, Chouki, Touki.**

 **2\. I would like it if somebody drew a photo for this fic, preferably with Ruby in her new uniform.**


	3. Update

So... this is awkward... might as well explain.

First though, let me get this out of the way.

NONE OF MY STORIES ARE DEAD.

I fully plan on updating all of them, and maintaining a schedule afterwards.

Now, let me explain the year-and-a-half long departure.

My computer went FUBAR.

This meant I lost everything. All of the future chapters I had planned, and dozens of pilots/prologues for stories I hadn't even published yet.

This, coupled with school and a need to find a job for basic expenses and even a chance of getting my computer repaired forced me to basically give up writing until I got back on track.

As you know, this took a while.

Thankfully, I will soon be able to resume. I've been working on something during what little free time I get, and will be releasing it (hopefully) soon.

In case you were wondering, the order of updates will be NoRWBY, Dragon of War, and then REverse Time.

Additionaly, I will be looking over the chapters already posted and hopefully improve them.

I will try to have all three updated by the time Halloween is over.

For now, i ask you to be a little more patient.

If you want any questions answered (without any spoilers) then feel free to either PM me or message me through Discord at DrPhilinSweatpants#8104 .


End file.
